Hearts of Trinity
by braksarla-yume
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding Sora, Donald, Goofy and their growing friendship. (my first upload, R & R please!)
A.N.: I'm a new user and this is my first upload set of stories. I hope you read them and enjoy them! I will probably suck at writing as i progress but that's just how it is.

This first chapter is a bit angsty, so hold on.

 **Chapter 1: Frowns and Sad Faces**

* * *

"Sora! No frowning, and no sad faces!"

"Ahyuck! Come on, where's that smile, Sora?"

The Court Wizard and Knight of Disney Castle knelt before their "best buddy", resting their chins on his knees, trying hard in their efforts to get a good glimpse of his downcast forlorn expression.

A surprisingly protracted travel in the Gummi Ship had reduced the three to utter silence, an environment that had chances to rarely occur. Given that Sora, Donald and Goofy's natures combined meant that silence was a vice, having it suddenly appear now of all times was definitely unsettling to them. Or, at least it was to Donald and Goofy. Earlier had they known so little that there was a reason why the Keyblade wielder was so quiet as he piloted their spaceship.

Since Sora had joined them a year ago, Donald and Goofy could clearly see that their mantra of "No frowning and no sad faces!" had really benefited him. He was practically a walking embodiment of "sunshiny happiness", finding the good and optimism in even the darkest things. It was something the two admired incredibly from the youngest member of their team.

But today, something was off. Sora wasn't a participant in the optimistic behavior.

After many attempts to grab his empty attention, a frustrated Donald promptly stood from his seat and took over the controls, setting the Gummi Ship on auto-pilot. When Sora protested, and a short fight had ensued between the latter and Donald, only to be halted by the passive Goofy, the duck was reminded on why they decided to interrogate Sora in the first place, and his stubborn behavior melted within a second.

Their efforts at getting the teenager to smile were very tedious to him. Donald continued to goad him with their motto, while Goofy assisted him. Then there had come the three minute phase of various creative silly faces. This was futile as well. Refusing to give up, the two were not reduced to searching for Sora's face, who was looking down, refusing to acknowledge his friends.

"Aw, Sora, come on!" Donald persuaded with a giant smile, "Don't do this now! We still have so much fun ahead of us!"

"Donald's right! Look at how far we've gotten together. We can't go on any further with frowny faces like yours!"

"Show us that smile!" they both sang, wearing ridiculous hopeful faces, side-hugging each other as they were filled with the sense of déjà vu, remembering how their actions currently were the reason why Sora had joined the team.

From the very depths behind Sora's spiky brunette bangs, Donald could see how the teen pursed his lips together and closed his azure eyes, something the duck automatically presumed was a sign that he was ready to break into grins any second now.

But something was off….

Sora's gloved hands that rested on his thighs had gripped unnaturally tight at the black fabric of his pants. His shoulders tensed and his back went at a slight arch, making his chin touch his chest at this point. He was shaking.

This immediately sparked the silly grins right off both Donald and Goofy, and replaced with worry. Goofy rested a gentle hand on top of Sora's balled one. "Sora…?" he addressed softly.

That's when they noticed. A small, single gleam of light fell unexpectedly from where Sora's eyes were. Once it landed, the usual black cloth from his pant leg produced a circle of dampness. It was a tear. Before Donald and Goofy could fully comprehend, they were interrupted by a sniff, followed by the weakest of soft whimpering. This was enough to completely melt their hearts.

"Sora…" Donald managed to speak, his eyes falling sad. How could they have not noticed before that their own best buddy was hurting all this time inside?

"Aw, Sora…" Goofy stood from his knees and without-hesitation wrapped his arms gently around the hurting teen. In response, Sora relaxed his body and eventually let himself rest against the knight's chest. His eyes were shut tight, attempting to shield himself of the embarrassment of appearing weak by raising a hand to rub his cheeks free of tears. However, they had only kept coming.

Donald hopped on Sora's lap and completed the trio's hug by embracing him from the front, the top of his fuzzy forehead caressing Sora's chin. He tried hugging Sora tighter than Goofy was subjecting.

The three stayed this way for a while, listening to Sora's quiet sobs to break their uncomfortable silence. Hiccups from the teen were soon added. He tried to speak, but was interrupted comfortingly by his trusted friends.

"G-guys, I..I—"

"Sora, it's okay," Goofy whispered, "we're always gonna be here for ya, alright?"

"Yeah," Donald finalized, "You don't have to worry about anything. Just as long as we're all together, everything is going to be okay."

And the rest had been soothing silence, except for a single line muttered from the calming Keyblade wielder.

"….Thank you, guys…."

* * *

The ending was crappier than I intended it to be but I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
